red_greedfandomcom-20200215-history
Journal Entry - 02/11/20
The poisoner suggests we chase after the Fair-Isles buyer instead of the poison seller. What a stroke of deus ex macina that he thought to suggest that! The gang heads out to get some food from a normal corner spot that's nothing special but Hal doesn't have the insight to call Avarra's bluff about it being the sweetest place in town. As per usual, a platter of cheese is ordered as well as cheese and lamb. Akmenos reads the letter he found a while ago stating,"Your secret is safe as long as you keep up your end of the deal. -F" (to pay respects) Avarra tries to drug Hal and he seems to storm off irrationally and leaves Rhak with a "magic" rock to meet up later, lol... Rhak takes the dose that was intended for Hal and starts tripping balls...the sky started dripping and shit. Rhak got fucked up. They go back to the Wren's Wing with the intent of meeting Hal and Rhak starts rocking out to Darude Sandstorm in D&D world headbanging to a very uncomfortable bard. Avarra finds someone to gamble with and plays dice rolling poker. it was....14,1,1 to 12,1,4 or something?? Clear victory to Avarra making her a negligible amount of money that was probably the other guy's daily wage. Akmenos traveled to the city blacksmith to get the buzz of the town. Which happened to be a colossal army on the way to the city...huh...well fuck. So after that he asks the blacksmith for a face mask that can take a beating and heads back to Wren's Wing. After Avarra learns the gambler has three silver, she REALLY does take him for everything he's worth...And as a show of power, Avarra freely throws around around several gold at a time to really drive home the point that these poor broke drunkards should feel bad about it. At this time, Hal returns to the tavern with shoddy homemade vest for Rhak. Rhak gives him a bag of obsidian rocks making everyone else in the party moderately uncomfortable but deepening Hal and Rhak's bro-rationship. Hal and Rhak start to move towards a table with the rest of the party. Akmenos asks Hal what he was up to and Rhak jumps in to reply and say he just wanted to apologize for touching Akmenos' mask and doesn't have anything else to say. Hal and Akmenos look at each other for a moment longer and Akmenos goes to say there is a battalion of troops marching to Montmouth. The investigation for the child murders continues, clearly more important than an impending army. Raina hassles the party for payment for the inn so Hal, determined not to be bothered with such trivialities ever again, pays for a room for the next year, the rest of the party pays for a reasonable two weeks. COMMENCE LONG REST 9 DAYS UNTIL ARMY INVASION Everyone passes around a red coin for like...twenty minutes talking about the bad juju it has. We decide it's beyond our comprehension and just go to the BlindWitch. Akmenos thinks its cursed, everyone else in the party thinks its cursed, Matilda thinks its cursed....it's gotta be a cursed coin. Matilda suggests burying it...like we'd bury money...She is very very hesitant to talk about it but is willing to freely talk about how bad it is. She says it drives humans mad??? We decide to start badgering her for a bag of holding instead. After she refuses, we go to the Forge's place. Jonah rudely keeps us waiting for way longer than is appropriate and Avarra becomes agitated and refuses to share all the information we received about the culprit just alluding to the fact that it's someone from the F-I house. Akmenos jogs Jonas' memory with the letter and Hal is immediately ready to stop the butler from fleeing for help. Jonas and the butler both seem very genuine and concerned about the fact that the peace with the Fair-Isles seems to have ended. Meanwhile, Hal still seems ready to tackle the butler if he makes a sudden move. Fortunately Avarra was the star of the show and rallied Jonah to storm the Fair-Isles compound with like...maybe three guards. It was more of a diplomatic envoy really...Jonah probably should have brought Avarra, right? Jonah paid us 500 gold!!!!! And offered more if we could find more substantial evidence of the crimes by sneaking around the Fair-Isles mansion. As the Chaos Crew realizes maybe the only thing the Fair-Isles family is guilty of is making a group of four children hate their lives so much they wanted to kill themselves, the Forge's entourage arrives and they move on to the Fair-Isles estate.